


Playing the Captors

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-13
Updated: 2007-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick knows how to charm even their ruthless overlords</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing the Captors

**Author's Note:**

> This bit of crack probably makes no sense. Sasha_Anu on Livejournal had created an au where the Martians conquered Earth, and this was a snippet in her universe.

The green alien looked down at the engaging little human. The bright blue eyes blinked, the chin quivering ever so slightly. The Martian started to shake his head, but those eyes widened, taking on the aspect of such earnest longing.

He tried then to look too stern, unapproachable. The boy ignored it, sidling closer, not speaking, just using those eyes.

With a soft sigh, the alien overlord looked around, made sure no one else was in view, and reached into his pouch. One cookie came out, edging down to the boy. The human did not snatch it; he very politely took the cookie, and murmured thank you…in his own language and Martian.

J'onn would keep a close eye on Dick Grayson, as the boy moved off to enjoy his Oreo.


End file.
